This invention relates to new and useful improvements in protective devices for vehicular load carrying areas.
Devices have heretofore been used to protect the side panels of load carrying vehicles, such as pickups or vans, from load damage. These devices comprise inner boxes, floor plates, and the like, most of which are of heavy construction and difficult to handle. Applicant is of the opinion that the majority of pickup and van owners are not particularly concerned about wear to the floor of the load carrying area but are seriously concerned about wear or damage to the side panels, particularly on those vehicles that do not employ double wall construction of the side panels. It is considered that previous protective devices for such load carrying areas have not met with commercial success because of their complexity, bulkiness, and other factors; for example, they are not readily installed and removed for convenience and they do not mount compactly in place so as to take up a minimum of space in the load carrying area.